Apple Juice
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: Gabriella had a rough day at work adn all she wanted to do was drink her apple juice. When she got home, someone drank her apple juice. Then all hell breaks lose.


Apple Juice

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's High School Musical in any way shape or form.

AN: This same thing happened to me but it was a brownie. I had just came home from working summer camp and that day we went on a pirate "cruise". It the hottest day and we had no water and the "cruise" was like an hour long. When I got home all I wanted was my brownie. I went to get it and it was gone. I looked in the trashcan and saw the wrapper. I was so upset, then I found out my mom ate it…smh. Well anyway on to the story.

It had been a long tiring day. Gabriella had just finished filing some papers at her job. She was working for the worst the person in the world. It was Friday, Gabriella had just gotten paid, and all she wanted to do was go home and drink her apple juice.

Gabriella turned of the light on her desk packed up her things and made her way to the elevator. She pressed the down button. The elevator doors finally opened after what seemed like forever. Just as Gabriella was about to step in her boss stopped her.

"Grace, I'm sorry to bother you but I just wanted to give you some work for you to finish."

The name's Gabriella and, Mr. Layne I already finished my work."

"I know this all for the weekend. I want done and on my desk Monday morning." Mr. Layne said handing Gabriella five different folders filled with paper.

"But…"

"Great, I'll see you Monday Ginger." Mr. Layne said walking away. Gabriella was about to correct him but found it to pointless. Gabriella entered the elevator and then the doors closed. Gabriella exited the building and entered the parking garage. She got into her car and placed the folders down in the passenger seat. The only thing that was on Gabriella's mind was her apple juice. Gabriella pulled out of the parking garage and sped down the street.

Gabriella had finally gotten home. She went to park her car in usual spot but found someone already parked there.

"Are you fucking serious?" Gabriella sighed annoyingly and continued to drive around looking for another parking space. It seemed like everybody in the apartment complex had company because there's not one open space. She finally found a space but it was all the way in the back by the dumpster.

Gabriella quickly gathered her things and then made her way to the complex. She entered the building and hastily made her way to the stairs ignoring the bellhop who had greeted her. Gabriella didn't care if she ignored him all she wanted was her apple juice and everything would be fine. Gabriella made her way down the hall.

_Since when was this hall so damn long._

Gabriella had finally made it to the door. She unlocked the door, to find everyone sitting on the living room looking at "Insidious". Gabriella closed the door behind her, she quickly greeted everyone and made her way to the she shared room with Troy. She placed her things down and changed her clothes quickly. Gabriella emerged from her room and went into the kitchen she couldn't help but smile as she was thinking about drinking her apple juice.

She approached the refrigerator and opened the door. She looked inside and didn't see her apple juice. She frowned and then looked around some more and didn't see it. She mentally smiled.

_I must've put it in the freezer._ Gabriella closed the door and the opened the freezer door. She looked around and still didn't find it. She then furrowed her eyebrows and approached the trashcan and opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw her apple juice in the trash. She took the apple juice out of the trash can and the stormed out the kitchen. She then entered the living room approached the TV and turned it off. Causing everyone to groan.

"Gabi what the hell?" Chad asked

"Who drank my apple juice?" Gabriella asked, nobody answered her question.

"You can't hear me now. WHO DRANK MY DAMN APPLE JUICE?" Gabriella yelled

"Babe just calm down it's just apple juice." Troy said trying not to laugh.

"No, I specifically put a note on it that says 'DO NOT DRINK ME!' and don't you laugh at me, because you won't be laughing when your ass is sleeping out here tonight." Everyone except Troy exclaimed.

"Who drank my apple juice?"

"It was Chad!" Everyone said

"What? Gabi I swear it wasn't me. I would never drink your apple juice."

"Says the guy who ate my brownie."

"Come on, it was one time. But I learned my lesson last time." Chad shuddered at the memory.

"Ok, but I got my eye on Danforth, now seriously, who drank my apple juice?"

"Can you promise us that you won't get mad?" Zeke asked

"I promise I won't get mad."

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes I'm sure."

"It was me." Troy said quietly. Gabriella nodded her head then she threw the empty bottle at Troy. Luckily Troy moved out of the way before the bottle hit him.

"What the hell Gabs? You said you wouldn't get mad."

"I know, I'm not mad I'm furious!"

"Gabs, I'm sorry I really didn't mean to drink your apple juice. It's just that it was the only thing in there to drink and I was really thirsty. I'm sorry baby, can you forgive me?" Tory asked while approaching Gabriella.

"Ok I forgive you." Gabriella leaned in as if she were about to kiss him.

"But your ass is sleeping on the floor tonight and don't expect to get some alone time with me for about two weeks." Everyone laughed as Gabriella walked to her room leaving Troy dumbfounded.

"I bet Troy won't last three days with having sex with Gabi." Zeke said laughing

"I give it a day." Chad said

"Shit, fuck a day I can't last tonight."

THE END


End file.
